User talk:MC Kemello
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dwelling Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Spotlight Request Hi MC Kemello. Wikidwelling looks really nice and I can see you have been working hard to fill out your content. There are just a few small tweaks it needs to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you please fill in your Community Corner on the My Home page? And you also have a few uncategorized pages. Let me know when you have taken care of these two items and I will be happy to add the wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. If the wiki is spotlighted, people will visit. It would be nice if the community corner doesn't have the default message, which is why it needs to be customized. You can easily edit it -- just go to My Home, scroll down (it's on the bottom right) and click the edit link. You can say anything you want in there, but it should be something specific to the wiki. Let me know when you have customized it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again. Thanks for customizing it. I've added your wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Articles with original content Hi. I'd like to focus the cross-linkage from the Home wikia on pages here that have significant amounts of original content. Could you help me find a few of those pages? -- CocoaZen 12:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC)